Plenoptic (or light field) cameras are commercially available, but are generally large and require a rack of equipment to capture and process the acquired video frames. Further, light field imaging techniques have not been adapted to applications involving object detection, such as hostile fire. Current methods for object detection generally utilize acoustic, radar or video techniques. While these methods are capable of determining the presence of an object, they are unable to determine the trajectory of the object, or where the object originated from. Thus, current techniques provide limited information during object detection.
Temporal (of or relating to time) filtering techniques also have been explored to provide for trajectory detection. However, such techniques require modulation techniques not currently supported by commercial light field cameras.